Military School
by Candlelight Coffee
Summary: ***COMPLETED*** Take outgoing wrestlers, a school of uniform, and rampaging hormones and you get this, the end to my writers block. Steph/Chris Jeff/Trish R for minor rape (though maybe it should be PG 13 still)
1. Cadet Hardy

Jeff climbed on the top bunk of his bed. "Mind if I call this?" He said looking down at the man who had the bottom bunk. "Sure man... I'm Edge." He said holding out his hand. "Nice to meet you, I'm Jeff."  
  
  
"Jeff.... Hardy?" Edge said raising a brow.  
  
  
"You know me? Jeff replied, obviously surprised.  
  
  
"You're Major Hardy's little brother. I heard you were coming." Edge nodded.  
  
  
"To me, his name is just Matt. No offense, I can't see how he even likes it here. Every one is he same, and I have to be too or else I will ruin 'Major Hardy's' image." Jeff said rolling his eyes.  
  
  
"If you don't like it here, why do you come?"  
  
  
"Family thing. Whenever you turn 16 in my family, you go to military school. Matt did it, my dad did it ... now, I have to do it." Jeff sighed. He pulled out a little black notebook he used to his poetry.  
  
  
"Just warning you, if Major McMahon sees that, he'll take it, " Edge let out a slight grin knowing what Jeff was gonna ask next.  
  
  
"Who is Major McMahon?"  
  
  
"Major Shane McMahon. The platoon leader here. Everybody knows that he only got that position because his dad is the principal. Coincidence, there is another platoon leader called Major McMahon. Platoon leader of the girls cabin. Major Stephanie McMahon, Shane's brother." Edge scoffed at the thought of her.  
  
  
Major McMahon, and his sister happened to walk in. "Attention!" Shane screamed, as if he was commanding an army. All of the boys in the cabin, hurriedly ran to the foot of their beds, some slower than others, Jeff in particular. They each saluted both of the majors as they checked each bed.  
  
  
Shane stopped in front of Jeff. "Well, Cadet Hardy, we've been awaiting for your arrival for quite some time now. We hope you will be an even bigger asset to this school than Your brother is." Shane grabbed a piece of Jeff's hair between his index and middle finger and rolled his eyes. "Cadet Hardy, you will be aware that this school, works together as one. No one person should stand out. You will learn to follow rules and this ... hair..." Shane scoffed at Jeff's dyed blue and purple hairstyle "this hair, will either be dyed a NORMAL color or will be covered by a hat at all times during school hours or cabin checks such as this one. I shall not see it in my barracks again, do your understand me?" Shane said, almost yelling.  
  
  
Jeff sighed. "Yeah, yeah..." He muttered.  
  
  
Shane eyed the younger Hardy. "YOU WILL ADDRESS ME AS SIR!!" Shane said yelling again.  
  
  
Jeff was no fool, and did as he was told. "Yes, sir!" He said, saluting like a normal student would to a person of upper rank.  
  
  
Shane looked at Jeff's street clothes. "See to it that you are in uniform."  
  
  
Jeff already hated it there. "is he serious?" Jeff whispered to Edge after Shane left to the next people.  
  
  
"Yeah, you should see Stephanie. She's just like him too. You'll see. She is going to yell at Private Jericho." Edge pointed out who private Jericho was. "She always yells at him. EVERY day."  
  
  
Just as Edge predicted, Stephanie stopped at Chris Jericho's bunk. She glared at him. "I thought I told you, private Jericho, to get that piece of shit out of this cabin." She said pointing to his electric guitar.  
  
  
He grinned at her and shrugged. "I like it, and I'm not getting rid of it."  
  
  
Major McMahon gasped and her eyes widened. "You will LEARN to respect me for I do proceed you in rank, IS THAT CLEAR?" She yelled.  
  
  
He grinned at her again. "Crystal ... sir."  
  
  
She gave a cocky grin back. "As for this, I told you to get rid of it twice. You will learn to do as I say next time. I will get rid of this for you." She grabbed the guitar and threw it out a nearby open window. "You will do I say next time Private, or you will regret it."  
  
  
Jeff was suddenly very happy that Shane hadn't seen his book of poems.  
  
  
"I don't understand the McMahons. You watch, Shane will hate your guts, but no one else will have a problem with you. It's like that with Major Stephanie McMahon and Private Jericho." Edge whispered.  
  
  
Stephanie and Shane started leaving To go check on the girls cabin. "As your were!" Stephanie yelled.  
  
  
All the boys went back to their bunks and were talking happily again.  
  
  
Jeff knew he was gonna hate it here. He walked over to Chris Jericho. "Hey, I'm new. Jeff."  
  
  
Chris smiled. "Yes, I see we already have something in common. We both have a problem with a Major McMahon. Follow me."  
  
  
Jeff did as he was told. "How come she hates you so much?"  
  
  
Chris shrugged. "don't know, she just does." He lead Chris outside to where his guitar lay. No real harm was done since it was in its case. "Major McMahon doesn't understand that no one really cares if you call them sir, or ma'am or not. The Military handbook states that you must call an officer with a superior rank, with respect. Here, it means address that by ma'am or sir."  
  
  
Jeff tried not to laugh. "That's so boring. We have names for a reason."  
  
  
"And I agree, that's why, you can call me Chris. Not Private Jericho, not sir, just Chris. Since your only a cadet, you would have to call me by a name with respect. Bull shit."  
  
  
Jeff smiled. "I think you and I are going to get along great." Jeff smiled.  
  
  
Matt walked up.  
  
  
"Major Hardy sir!" Chris said, despite what he thinks. Matt nodded a little then looked to Jeff, waiting for him to do the same. He saluted the same.  
  
  
"Cadet Hardy, just because I am your brother, does not mean I will bend the rules for you. I was send here by Sergeant McMahon to fit you for a uniform, and find you a hat." Matt said, looking down at his little brother.  
  
  
Jeff eyed Matt, not surprised one bit. "Matt... I mean, Major Hardy, Sir, there is another McMahon besides the two platoon leaders?"  
  
  
"Yes, you will address your teachers as Sergeants, in this case, Sergeant McMahon refers to the principle here. Sergeant Vince McMahon. His wife is the vice principle and you will address her as Lady McMahon, or ma'am. She has the highest honor for a female in this school. Please follow me so I may follow out my orders in getting your   
uniform."  
  
  
TBC  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, review please! Oh, and if your actually in the military or in ROTC or something, my use of cadet or private and stuff is mroe than likely wrong. I have absolutely nothign to do with the military, I always thought of wvat it was like though... Anyway, don't look at the use of the words or spelling errors, look at the story! I'll continue it a I get good responses. Bad or good, REVIEW! 


	2. The Family

A/N: Little know it fact, in my story, Molly Holly is not a heel, she is that innocent, sweet, blonde we all loved before she went poop loser. And her and Spike or Hurricane are NOT going out.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Stephanie stood by her right hand woman, Major Jazz. All the girls got in their lines, just as the boys had before. All the girls seemed to be all in a row, where they were supposed to be, unlike the boys cabin. Steph walked through and noted how they were good to reward them later. She wasn't PURE evil you know.  
  
  
Lita made a smirk. "She didn't yell. She must have had a run in with Chris..."  
  
  
Trish smiled. "Yeah, but if we asked her about it, you know she would deny it. Love hate relationships never work." She sat down on her bed.  
  
  
"Well, maybe Steph would be more nice if she got a little lovin from Private Jericho." Lita said grabbing her bag. "We have to get going..." she made a face. "Combat training. I hate it." The girls usually wore skirts with their uniformed top. They all had little badges and achievements on them. Only the platoon leaders and people like Major Jazz and Major Hardy really got into the badge thing.  
  
  
Trish stood up, and grabbed her bag also. "Did I forget to rant about how not important this class is? Like they let women in combat any way. If I were to make it really far in the military, I would join air force."  
  
  
"Nope, not me. I'd take it all out man. Combat here we come! I mean, yeah the class sucks, but hey, you would be excited if that was your real job." Lita was bursting with energy.  
  
  
"The only reason you even half like that class is because Major Hardy is in the class. I see you with the little hearts in your eyes, like a cheap romance book." Trish followed Lita outside.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Molly was walking to Combat training with Spike. She had a dreamy smile on her face. "Yeah... Edge will be there..." She cooed  
  
  
Spike rolled his eyes. "Yeah... Edge." He tried his best to be happy for his best friend Molly.  
  
  
She smiled at Spike. "Combat Training is all worth while now..."  
  
  
He nodded and gave her his best fake smile.  
  
  
They walked into a huge dome. The dome was like an indoor natural habitat with its own combat course. Complete with little water sprinklers on the ceiling so that it could rain at any time they wanted.  
  
  
They all got their little laser guns as usual. The school wanted it to seem like a real combat. The little guns made loud booms and gave you about a millisecond to duck or whatever, and it kept your score how many times you got shot.  
  
  
The bell had just rung and all the students got into their places. Jeff slowly walked in, wearing camouflage, just like the rest of his students. He handed Sgt. Slaughter his pass and got in line as well.   
  
  
He stood next to Trish. She looked over at him, seeing a little of his purple hair and giggled a bit. "You need a gun," she whispered to him, while Sgt, Slaughter made his speech at the beginning of every class. "By the stairs..." She whispered again.  
  
  
Jeff smiled at her, "Thanks" He whispered back.  
  
  
"Private Stratus and Cadet Hardy, do you mind keeping you discussion out of my class room?" Sgt. Slaughter scolded.  
"Yes, Sir." Trish said not budging. She wasn't intimidated by Sgt. Slaughter, like most of the class was.  
  
  
Jeff ran behind Sgt. Slaughters back and got a guns, it was green, --the same color Trish's was. They were on the same team.   
  
  
"Today, class, we will do practice the course as usual. There is a test on how well your time is at the end of the week, and we will somehow make he course next week, two times as difficult." He smiled at his students. "you do not have to practice, but if you don,' you will get a zero for the day, and not be prepared for the test. I suggest you do what you are told." He went up some stairs at the side of the dome, next to the wall, which lead to the control room. He dimmed the lights and turned the sprinklers on. "You may begin." He announced over the PA system.  
  
  
Molly smiled at Edge, "Nothing like mud in the afternoon." She shrugged and dove into the mud, crawling in a ditch, staying as low as she possibly could. They both got out and ran to the woods. She grinned. She could feel him right behind her, breathing on her.  
  
  
Shots were going off everywhere. Jeff grinned. This was his kind of class. He turned to see Trish right behind him. "Get down!" She yelled throwing herself on him, just as a shot was fired.  
  
  
She landed right on top of him. She looked at him. "We get brownie points for doing good deeds." She winked. "By the way, I'm Trish Stratus."  
  
  
He gave her a weird look. "Jeff Hardy."  
  
  
"Your new?" she said helping him up.  
  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
  
She smiled again. "You'll learn."  
  
  
He couldn't help but smile. He pulled out a chunk of grass in her hair. "You'll teach?"  
  
  
"Sure!"  
  
  
They heard a loud beep. "Its over." She said to Jeff.  
  
  
"After you log your scores in a computer, you can go to the locker rooms." The PA   
system announced.  
  
  
"Follow me." Trish said.  
  
  
They walked over to a long row on computers. Trish taught Jeff how to hook his gun up and log his score. "Well, you were in the top 10. I am surprised, I got like number 17 my first try."  
  
  
"Jeff..." Matt said to his younger brother. Trish followed the rules and saluted the upper rank.  
  
  
"Major." She looked at Jeff and nudged him.   
  
  
He looked at Matt. "Private Stratus." Matt said nodding. "Cadet?" He asked waiting for Jeff to salute.  
  
  
"Major" He said very unenthusiastically.  
  
  
Trish looked at him. "What was that all about?"  
  
  
Jeff sighed. "Meet my older brother."  
  
  
"And he made you salute him? that's kind of wrong." She said making a face.   
  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
  
They went to the locker rooms, showered, changed, then headed to lunch.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trish sat down, followed by Jeff.  
  
  
"Hey guys, I want you to meet Jeff." She said with a grin.  
  
  
He slightly nodded. He wasn't one of big groups.  
  
  
"This is Lita, Molly, Torrie, Stacy, Chris, Edge, Spike, and Christain."  
  
  
He smiled at them and watched then enjoy the conversation, which he didn't really want to be a part of. He noticed how the acted like a family. They never felt uncomfortable around each other, and they acted like they knew each other for years. He didn't even know any of them, and realizing this, he became uncomfortable. 


	3. What Do I Have To Do?

Here came the normal Jericho bashing, courtesy of Stephanie. Jeff got sick of wasting time on trivial things. Did it really matter if your living quarters are clean or not? Did it really matter if you looked like everyone else?  
  
  
Jeff looked between Stephanie and Chris, the screaming matches continuing. "Major Stephanie, why do you care?"  
  
  
Stephanie whipped around and looked at Jeff. "Excuse me?"  
  
  
Jeff had a cocky grin on his face. "Did I stutter? Why do you care? There is no rule that says no electric guitars, and there is no rule that says you can't be a talented musician. So, like I said, Why do you care?"  
  
  
Stephanie looked very not amused and incredibly appalled. "If I give you UNDER class men, too much freedom, you run a mile with it. Like now for instance. You will do better to watch your tongue, Hardy."  
  
  
Chris had an even bigger grin on than Jeff did. "Please tell me Steph, why DO you care?"  
  
  
///You make it hard to breath\\\  
///It's as if I'm suffocating\\\  
///And when you're next to me i can feel your heartbeat through my skin\\\  
///It makes me sad to think this could all be for nothing\\\  
  
  
Stephanie looked at Chris and blinked. Out of nowhere she engulfed his mouth with hers, savoring the taste of him. Their passionate kiss, left the whole class in awe. Especially Shane.  
  
  
Stephanie looked away with a feeling of content, until she realized everyone was staring at her. "I.... I'm sorry. Bad conduct during the primary survey." She kind of looked as though she was about to cry. She walked out as quickly as possible.  
  
  
Chris looked at Shane, who was watching Stephanie leave. "Permission to be excused sir." Chris said, being as polite as he was supposed to be in front of his platoon leader. He just wanted to go talk to Steph really.  
  
  
"Permission granted, private."  
  
  
Chris ran after Stephanie.  
  
  
///I wish there was a way for you to see inside me\\\  
///I've never felt this way\\\  
///About anyone or anything\\\  
  
  
"Hey Molly? This letter is from Spike. He wrote in last period." Lita handed her the letter then walked off.  
  
  
She unfolded the slightly wrinkled paper.  
  
  
"Dearest Molly,  
I have really liked you for a while now. I know you want something to happen with Edge, but I couldn't wait any longer to ask you out. I had to do it before Edge did, because it would have hurt me so much to see you with him. Please understand.  
  
Love,  
Spike"  
  
  
She read it and a smile trickled across her lips. So she didn't exactly like Spike. But he was being really sweet. She had to talk to him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Spike!" Molly yelled chasing him down the hall.  
  
  
"I got your letter, and I really think its sweet. But... But I think it would be best if I waited until I got these feelings I have for Edge sorted out. If your willing to wait, I will answer you at another time." She smiled sincerely at him.  
  
  
///Tell me\\\  
///What do i have to do to make you happy\\\  
///What do i have to do to make you understand\\\  
///What do i have to do to make you want me\\\  
///And if i can't make you want me what to i have to do\\\  
  
  
Spike let out a small sigh and a smile. "Sure, if that's what makes you happy."  
  
  
She gave him a small hug. "You the best friend a girl could have."  
  
  
He watched her go. "Too bad that's all I'll ever be." He added  
  
  
***  
  
  
Stephanie headed toward her secret place. She used to go there when the pressure of being like her father and brother got too overwhelming. It was a small place just out of school grounds. It was a maple tree, right by a huge sparkling lake.  
  
  
She sat under the tree and let out a sigh. "I did not just do that."  
  
  
She was followed by Chris. He walked up and sat beside her, not saying a word. She was the first to speak. "I was out of line, I was rash... I was unacceptable for school..."  
  
  
He tried not to smile. "But your not saying anything about the part where you give me the most incredible kiss! It's not the action your worried about, its how you did it."  
  
  
///I know exactly what you're thinking\\\  
///But I swear this time I will not let you down\\\  
///I'm not as selfish as I used to be \\\  
///That was a part of me that never me proud\\\  
  
  
***   
  
  
Spike peeked around a corner of the hall, watching Edge and Molly. She was head over heels about Edge, not him. Edge made her smile as bright as she did. Edge made her glow with joy. Edge could have her at any minute. But it was Spike that wanted her.  
  
  
He saw Molly's face when she saw Edge and his new girlfriend, Stacy. He saw how hurt she was, and he knew Edge couldn't care less.  
  
  
After Edge and Stacy left he walked up to Molly and patted her on the back. It was awkward consoling her like that, but Spike knew it was the thought that counted. Molly turned and buried her face in Spikes chest, crying for all she was worth  
  
  
***  
  
  
Steph glared at Chris. "It was a mistake." She said, tears welling.  
  
  
He looked back at her and stood up. "If that's how you feel, I can leave..." He turned and started to go.  
  
  
She grabbed his hand. "stay..." she pleaded.  
  
  
He did as he was told, sitting back down next to her. "Why would you want to be with a mistake?"  
  
  
She looked at him, tears flowing. "I didn't mean it."  
  
  
///Right now I think I would try anything\\\  
///Anything at all to keep you satisfied\\\  
///God I hope you see what losing you will do to me\\\  
///All I want is one more chance so tell me\\\  
///What to I have to do to make you love me\\\  
//And if I can't make you love me, just tell me\\\  
///What do I have to do to forget about you.\\\  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, no more Jeff in da spotlight. I thought it was nice for a change. The song was "What do I have to do" By Stabbing westward. Love dat song. REVIEW PWEASE!!! 


	4. The Army

Chris looked down at Stephanie. He hated to see her, or any woman for that matter cry. He also knew, for some reason, she was crying because of him. One way or another he caused her pain. He repositioned himself next to her.  
  
  
She turned to him and leaned her head against his chest. He smiled. After all their fights, she had a crush on him the whole time. He wiped her tears away. "No more crying okay?" He said sincerely. Even though he really didn't know why she was crying in the first place.  
  
  
"Have you ever met my father?" She asked lightly lifting her head.  
  
  
"Yea, the principal?"  
  
  
"He is against everything about me." She said sitting herself upright again. "He doesn't want me to ever have a boyfriend, he wants me to be exactly like my brother and him, and he runs the family like an army, not a family." She seemed really upset to him.  
  
  
"You and your brother seem really close..."   
  
  
"Yeah, but I don't want an army, I want a family. People see me as part of an army, not a family. On top of that, the school is closing." Stephanie looked down. "Everyone here is from different parts of the country, and more than likely no one here will be sent to the same school as their friends."  
  
  
Chris was shocked. "Why is the school closing?"   
  
  
"They say we aren't good for anything. Our school has a D- average, we don't to any community service like other military schools, and we don't win any competitions." Stephanie sighed holding back more tears.  
  
  
"I can help that. Get people to make a difference!" He said getting excited. "You can start a choir and I can start a band and we can practice every day. We'll be good enough to win competitions! I can have some of my other friends started canned food drives, and stuff." He smiled at her. "No way is this school closing. I have a free period before Military History class. I'll get people on it to get started."  
  
  
He turned to her and gave her a deep kiss. It gave her shivers up her spine; he had so much energy and excitement running though him. She had to have a smile on her face after he kissed her like that. Like she was all that mattered in the world. He got up to get started on his new project. "Chris?"  
  
  
He turned to her. "Mmmm?"  
  
  
"Thank you" She said smiling.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Trish rummaged under her bed, pulling out loads of clothes, which she would never wear, and never have. Jeff plopped down on her bunk. "You sure do have a lot of clothes..."  
  
  
"No I don't. I never have anything to wear!" She grinned at him playfully.  
  
  
She and Jeff volunteered to be the head of the donation, collecting old stuff of everyone who didn't want them any more. They both got passes out of their class to set up. "I was thinking we could have separate booths set up randomly around campus. Like 2 for food, 2 for clothes, 2 for toys, and so on."  
  
  
Jeff smiled at her ambition. "Sweetie, so far, the total people helping out is 2, you and me. So we can't really do that without more people."  
  
  
"I did rent walkie-talkies from the combat training class. We could report to each other from across campus. So I guess I'll take north and you take south?" She said pulling out her last handful of clothes from under her bunk.  
  
  
"Wow you've already reached the end?" He asked grinning.  
  
  
"Not quite. I still have my trunk to go through." She said sitting down and opening her trunk at the foot of her bed.  
  
  
"You're serious?" He asked raising an eyebrow. He looked at the mounds of clothes she had already pulled out of her under her bed. "Is that all you buy is clothes?"  
  
  
Trish grinned. "Mostly."  
  
  
Jeff got up and started boxing up all of her clothes.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jeff and Trish set up 2 booths. Their original plan was to have each of them run one booth, but with a little help from Stephanie and Chris after class, they got to work together.  
  
  
Vince came over just as Stephanie was closing her booth. "Honey, I need to talk to you." She gulped, hoping that he had not found out about her kiss with Chris at the beginning of the day.  
  
  
"Stephanie, I admire your help a lot. But I don't think it will matter. Once you get all this boxed up and put in the storage room, I want you to meet me in my office." They both saluted as they parted.  
  
  
"Daddy wants to see me after this." Stephanie said picking up a lighter box full of old toys.  
  
  
"Did he say why?" Chris asked loading the box in the truck, which Vince had rented for them.  
  
  
"No but it seemed serious" She said sighing.  
  
  
"I wouldn't worry about it." He kissed the crown of her head. "I am sure if he's anything like you, He'll understand."  
  
  
She smiled. "He's not, but I appreciate the thought. I never knew you'd be sooo..." she paused. "Such a gentile man.  
  
  
He smiled. "I am a lot of things once you get to know me."  
  
  
***  
  
  
They put the last of the boxes away and went to her dad's office.  
  
  
"You wanted to see me daddy?" She asked.  
  
  
"Stephanie, I see your getting close with Chris. You are not in a position to make friends right now." He said with a very stern face. She sighed at that. So he didn't know about the kiss. He thought they were merely "friends".  
  
  
"Why is that daddy?"  
  
  
"The military needs people to keep peace in the Asian countries. The made everyone in the military school sign a contract that says if they are needed in service, they must go, unless they are under 17 by the date on which they are to be deported."  
  
  
Her jaw dropped. Chris, was 17. Along with Shane.  
  
  
She diverted her attention away from Chris. "Shane and I have to go."  
  
  
He hesitated. "Well, not you. Males are only made to go. Women have a choice. But yes, Shane must go.  
  
  
She looked at her dad with great concern. "Daddy, I want to go."  
  
  
He sighed. "You are free to make your own decisions, but I don't want to to make the decision without it being well thought out."  
  
  
She nodded and turned to leave. "I really do not want you to go Stephanie."  
  
  
She looked at him. "I haven't made my decision yet..." She saluted then left.  
  
  
A/N: I dun think they would actually MAKE any teenagers go to war or anything *shrug* Keeps the plot goin though. No Reviews=No Story 


	5. Good Bye to You

\\\Of all the things I believe in///  
\\\I just want to get it over with///  
\\\tears from behind my eyes///  
\\\but I do not cry///  
\\\Counting the days that past me by///  
  
  
Spike ran his fingers through Molly's hair. Ever since Edge got a Girlfriend, all she did with him, was cry on his shoulder. "Molly, Edge doesn't know what he is missing. You'll find someone better than Edge, I promise."  
  
  
Molly wiped her tears. "Thank you." She said giving him a hug. "For everything." He smiled sadly.  
  
  
"You deserve everything" he whispered.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Trish was just finishing her flying lessons. Her dream was to join the air force. So far, she'd aced that class. They learned to fly jet planes, helicopters, commercial planes, the whole bit. It was a two year class.  
  
  
She'd soon find out, she'd have her chance at joining the air force.  
  
  
Jeff smiled. He always walked her to her next class, since they had the same class. She smiled back at him. "Hey Jeff." She climbed out of one of the learn helicopters. "Did you get to fly yet?"  
  
  
She sighed, disappointedly. "Not yet. All of these planes are just learning planes. They don't fly. We get to fly a real plane, during finals and for review before the finals. Starting tomorrow." Her face immediately lit up.  
  
  
"Attention all students. Please report to your homeroom this hour. I repeat: All students report to your homeroom." The PA sounded.  
  
  
\\\I've been searching deep down in my soul\\\  
\\\Words that I'm hearing are starting to get old\\\  
\\\Looks like I'm starting all over again\\\  
\\\The last three years were just pretend and I say\\\  
  
  
"I wonder what this is all about..." Trish said grabbing Jeff's hand. "Walk with me to homeroom..."  
  
  
He eyed her. "Are you asking or demanding?"  
  
  
"Pwease?" she said giving him her best puppy dog eyes. As always he gave in. It was the eyes. He could never get around them.  
  
  
"I'll see you after homeroom okay?" She said releasing his hand.  
  
  
As always he was grinning and lightly blushing. She held his hand the whole time. "Bye," he said running off to homeroom hoping he was not late again.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Students, it pains me to say that our country needs you at war." Jeff's homeroom teacher said, nervous of how the students would react.  
  
  
As the teacher thought, they all raised their voices in chatter. They all had so many questions to be answered. They were only 17 and being sent to war? What happened to all the soldiers? Were they all dead? Was that the fate of the students also?  
  
  
"STUDENTS!!!" The teacher yelled to get their attention. "Calm down. All men 17 and over by the first of September must go. Women over 17 by that date, have the choice to go or not, and anyone under 17 is not allowed. If you choose to go, you will be sent to a military base, to be trained. You will only be trained on the field of which you have the most experience. All else are to be explained by the officials once you get there. The only reason you were chose to go was because of experience, this being a military school and all. I hope you make our school, and our country proud if you must or choose to go. You are to report to your cabins to make your decision and to pack if you choose to leave. You will leave in two days. There are no classes for those days. You are dismissed."  
  
  
Jeff was shocked. He turned 17 on August 31st.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Chris" Steph said sadly. "You have to go." She hardened her face. "I am going with you."  
  
  
Chris brushed his fingers across her cheek. "I can't let you do that. It'd destroy me if anything happened to you, Stephanie."  
  
  
"My dad said it was my choice if I wanted to go or not and I've made my decision." Stephanie said firmly. "My family is ran like an army, so I have the experience of being in one." She was on the virge of tears. She felt so disappointed that she didn't have a family, she had a small army, ran by Vince.  
  
  
///Goodbye to you\\\  
///Goodbye to everything I thought I knew\\\  
///You were the one I love\\\  
///The one thing that I tried to hold on to\\\  
  
  
"Don't say that baby, From now on I am your family." He kissed her forehead. "That's exactly why I can't let your go to war."  
  
  
She sighed. "I guess if you are that against it..." He hugged her.   
  
  
"You don't know how much this means to me." He replied. She was happy to see him happy.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Molly smiled at Edge. For some reason, she did keep trying. "I am so glad that your not going to war." Edge merely looked at her. "But I am. I am 17, not 16.  
  
  
She was shocked. Out of all her friends, she was the only one who was 16. "But you   
can't go..."  
  
  
He shrugged her off. "Sorry Molly..."  
  
  
\\\I still get lost in your eyes///  
\\\And it seems like I can't live a day without you///  
\\\Closing my eyes till you chase my thoughts away///  
\\\To a place where I am blinded by the light but it's not right///  
  
  
She watched him leave. She turned around to be face to face with Spike. "Molly..." He said noting the sensitive situation he had interrupted.  
  
  
She turned. "Let me guess, your leaving me too?" She was so disappointed, being left alone.  
  
  
"I'm sorry..." He said gently rubbing Molly's shoulders. He did show much more concern than Edge did.  
  
  
"They can't just MAKE you leave! What about me? Am I just supposed to sit tight wondering if you dead somewhere?" Once again she buried her face in his chest. "Don't leave me..."  
  
  
"I want to stay, Molly, I really do. But I can't. Our country needs me." He wrapped his arms around her. "I will come back to you. I promise,"  
  
  
\\\Ohhh yeah///  
\\\It hurts to want everything & nothing at the same time///  
\\\I want whats yours and I want whats mine////  
\\\I want you but I'm not giving in this time///  
  
  
***  
  
  
Jeff smiled at Trish. Unlike most students, he and Trish were happy. Trish finally accomplished her dream of being in the air force and usuing her skills for her country.  
  
  
"Jeff!" She yelled across campus.   
  
  
She jumped unto his arms and he lifted her into the air. "Did you hear that? We get to go fight!" She was so excited.  
  
  
"So I heard." she said smiling.  
  
  
Trish and Jeff's relationship was not like most. They met and fell in love, but it was not like he every asked her out or vice versa. I guess they just assumed that they were going out because they truly made each other happy. Granted they didn't kiss yet or anything. Jeff and Trish just knew that they were right for each other at the time.  
  
  
Still in the air, she ran her fingers through his hair. He felt overjoyed just to see her happy. He set her down, keeping his hands at her waist. He lightly touched her cheek, and their lips met with joy and excitement. They shared their first kiss.  
  
  
"Do you get to come with me?" She asked, trying not to think of their kiss. She knew if they shared another on, she wouldn't want to stop.  
  
  
"My birthday, is the day before the cut-off day." He replied. He admired Trish, for not making it a big deal that he was younger than she was.  
  
  
She squealed with delight, and hugged him again.  
  
  
///Goodbye to you///  
///Goodbye to everything I thought I knew\\\  
///You were the one I loved\\\  
///The one thing that I tried to hold on to \\\  
///The one thing that I tried to hold on to\\\  
  
  
***  
  
  
Lita saw Shane, who looked sad. She decided to talk to him.  
  
  
"Hey Shane-O," She said playfully punching his arm.  
  
  
"Hey..." His face lit up barely.  
  
  
"You don't really want to go to war, do you?" She asked.  
  
  
"Not really. The people we are at war against want to kill us right? So why make more people available to them by send little teenagers out there?" Shane replied.  
  
  
She smiled. "I've decided to go." She grinned. "If your worried about getting killed, I'll protect you." She said sticking her chest out all buff-like.  
  
  
He just had to laugh. "I guess so." He smiled. "I know that they are sending Trish above in a helicopter. She can always swoop down and save us at the brink of death." He said waving his hands acting all fake dramatic like.  
  
  
She smiled at him. "Promise me that we stay together, like a buddy system?"   
  
  
///Goodbye to you\\\  
///Goodbye to everything I thought I knew\\\  
///You were the one I loved \\\  
///The one thing that I tried to hold on to\\\  
  
  
He thought she had the prettiest smile when she was truly happy. "Promise." They shared a long, warm hug.  
  
  
Shane got up all the courage he had in him, to ask her one question. "Would you... Would you like me as ... as a boyfriend?" He asked nervously.  
  
  
\\\When the stars fall and I lie awake///  
\\\Your my shooting star///  
  
  
A/N: Yay, I am getting the hang of this longer chapter thing! No Review=No Story. and I love the way you guys have responded. It makes me happy to see that you like my work! And the song is "Good Bye to you" by Michelle Branch. 


	6. Bidding Farewell

Lita smiled. She had actually never thought about it before. She was so wrapped up in Matt. Now that she thought about it, she liked the idea. "Are you asking me out?"  
  
  
Shane fidgeted. "My pathetic attempt."  
  
  
Lita's smile widened. "I'd really like that Shane." She said leaning in, ginving him a soft kiss that left him breathless.  
  
  
***  
  
  
The day the new soldiers were to leave, was hectic to say the least. The whole school was there along with some concerned parents, saying good bye to their children.  
  
  
Molly was walking hand in hand with Spike. He was looking for his parents. She was very nerveous about meeting them. "Are you allowed to date?" She said, following his lead.  
  
  
"Yes." He sighed. "Don't worry. Either they won't have an opinion about you, or they will love you.   
Trust me. No one can out right hate you." He trace her cheekbone with his index finger.  
  
  
"There they are." He pointed, pulling molly in that direction.  
  
  
"Mom, Dad, I'd like you to meet my new Girlfriend Molly." He said, putting his arm around her shoulders.  
  
  
HIs mom Smiled. She was tall, and slender. With dark blonde hair, that was thin, like Spike's. She had brown eyes and a very inviting smile. "Hi Mrs. Dudley."  
  
  
"Molly, it's a pleasure to meet you." She said, revealing another one of her inviting smiles. You could tell that she was sad, still, but she tried her best to make Molly feel comfortable.   
  
  
His dad on the other hand, didn't seem happy at all. "Hi Molly." he simply said. Well, he didn't hate her, he just seemed to not care. Molly smiled again at him. "Hello Mr. Dudley."  
  
  
Spike said goodbye to his family before taking Molly to the stairs of the airplane. "Molly, I'm really going to miss you, and I write as often as possible." He set his carry-on bag down and embraced her. Her eyes brimmed with tears, that she refused to shed. She didn't want to waste her time with Spike, crying.  
  
  
He kissed her forehead. "Come back okay?" She said, leaning into his embrace. "I love you." She whispered before gently pulling away. "Love you too." He turned and picked up his bags. He boarded the airplane before Turing back to get a last look at her, then he disappeared onto the craft.  
  
  
She broke down in sobs after he left for a while, alone. She regained her composure and headed back to the bus the school had drove in.  
  
  
Before she got there she was stopped by Edge. "Aren't you going to say good-bye to me?"  
  
  
She looked into his eyes. She knew he was gloating in the fact that she loved him. She didn't want to give him what he wanted, did she? She smiled sarcastically. "Good-bye," She said, Turing and getting on the bus.  
  
  
Edge watched her, wide eyed. She didn't care. but in reality, why would she? Edge had played with her heart before and she was so fed up with it, that this time, she had to do something about it.  
  
  
One the bus, Molly has missed Spike already and had prayed for hus safe return.  
  
  
***  
  
  
"Bye dad." Jeff said, hugging him tightly.  
  
  
"Don't forget to write, and mind your brother." His dad warned, before pulling Matt into a hug. "Protect him okay Matthew?" he whispered. "Yes dad."  
  
  
Jeff got on the plane, happily taking a seat next to Trish. "You already said good-bye to your parents?"  
  
  
She was gazing out the window. If only she did say farewell to her parent. "I'm an orphan." SHe said   
averting her gaze to face him.  
  
  
He was Shocked. "God, I'm sorry Trish..." He said, lying his hand on her shoulder.  
  
  
"No, it's okay. After 17 years, you learn to forget and get on with your life. That's why I'm not so mad about leaving here. I have nothing tying me anywhere, and I can come and go wherever I please. At least when I turn 18 I can. I won't be at the orphanage anymore. At least my parents though about me before hand. That's why I can get this private schooling."  
  
  
"How?" He asked, stuffing his bag in the overhead compartment, next to hers.  
  
  
"They had really good savings." She shrugged. "And the military can pay for college for me so I'm in home free. I'm just lucky that this is what I want to do for a living."  
  
  
He smiled. "Me too." He pulled out two small pillows and threw one at her. "I'm smart aren't I? I can sleep comfortably the whole way there." He took his seat next to her and leaned his chair back, relaxing his head on the pillow.  
  
  
"I can too." She moved the armrest up and laid the pillow on his lap. "You can be so kind as to be my pillow." She said falling asleep, in his lap.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Stephanie hugged Shane. "If your in deep trouble, promise me you'll run, if you have the opportunity?" Okay, so yeah, she was asking his to be a wuss. But she was also asking him to come back to her in one piece.  
  
  
"Promise." He said, spitting in his palm, while she did the same. They shook hands, almost as tradition.  
  
  
"I'm proud of you son." Vince said Saluting him, before pulling him into a hug.  
  
  
"Shane, I've packed you some snacks for the plane ride, and there's a letter from some of your aunts and uncles saying good-bye. You can read them on your long flight. I love you honey," She handed him a brown paper back and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
  
"Thanks mom," He said, turning to Lita, who stood behind him. "Ready?" she asked.  
  
  
"As ready as I'll ever be," he muttered under his breath. Him and Lita walked hand in hand, after his last good-byes from his family.'  
  
  
***  
  
  
Stephanie said bye to her brother, then slipped off to find Chris. She found him in the middle of a group, she could only assume to be his family. he walked up and cleared her throat. "mom, Dad, I want you to meet my friend Stephanie. She's my girlfriend actually," He grabbed her hand and motioned for her to come forward.  
  
  
"Ohhh... Chris has got a girl friend." His little brother mocked.   
  
  
Chris turned to Stephanie and smiled. "He's only three and annoying. Don't listen to him."  
  
  
She kneeled in front of him. "If you don't be nice, your eyes will pop out." She teased. His eyes widened.   
  
  
"Y-You're lying." he stuttered.  
  
  
She smiled, and stood. "Test it and find out."   
  
  
"N-No thanks..." He said, staying quiet.  
  
  
"It was nice to meet you," his older sister said. She had to be at least twenty. She looked down at The little three year old. "You know he going to have nightmares about that now."  
  
  
Stephanie laughed. "Shane, my older brother, used that one on me when I was little. Then he told me that if I flushed my eyes with water, they'd stay back in. I never bothered him when I didn't have a sink handy again."  
  
  
Chris hugged his sister his mom. "Love you." He ruffled his little brother hair. "And I hate you."  
  
  
He turned and left, leading Stephanie away. "Aren't they a happy bunch?" Chris chuckled.  
  
  
Steph smiled. "I love you." She said pulling him into a hug.  
  
  
"Hey... it's not like I'm never going to come back. It's just good-bye for a short while." He said, smelling the scent of her lavender shampoo. He wanted to remember every last detail about her.  
  
  
"I guess." She said, touching her lips back to his. "When I come back, I'll always be at your side. Never leave you. At least not until the next war." She chuckled. "Kidding."  
  
  
"Bye..." he whispered, before leaving her alone on the runway.  
  
  
A/N: Yeah, its been a while. *shrug* With all the reviews I got, I realized it was stupid not to continue! I hope you liked this chap! 


	7. Afterthoughts

Trish looked up at Jeff, who appeared to be asleep; She couldn't sleep, not while she was being sent to war. "Hey Jeff? You awake?" She whispered. She could almost hear her voice echo everyone was so quiet.  
  
  
He opened one of his eyes and looked at her. "Not anymore."  
  
  
"I'm Sorry," She replied, snuggling closer in his embrace. "I'm to excited to sleep. Yet, I feel so horrible," she sighed.  
  
  
"This is your dream, why would you possibly feel horrible?" he asked.  
  
  
"This is my dream and for so long I wanted it, but did you see how sad everyone was? I didn't count on that happening," She closed her eyes remembering Molly burst into tears after Spike left. She remembered Stephanie, hugging herself, wishing to be in Chris' embrace again. And she remembered how sad Jeff was to leave his parents behind.  
  
  
"It's not like you wished that upon everybody," he said kissing the crown of her head. "Besides, you shouldn't feel sorry for making your dream come true. You have a right to obtain it, and I want to be right there when you do," He closed his eyes again.  
  
  
"Your the best," she said, grinning.  
  
  
"I know. Now sleep."  
  
  
***  
  
  
Shane looked over at Lita. She was busy gazing out the window. "What do you think is going to happen when we get there?"  
  
  
She broke her gaze and looked at him. "They will give us a day to rest, then they will tell us the rules and everything, then we'll train. After about a week of good training, if we are where they think we are physically, we'll head off to Asia."  
  
  
Shane blinked at her. "And you know this... how?"  
  
  
She smiled. "I stole my mom's pamphlet," she said handing it to him. "Explains the whole trip."  
  
  
He looked through it. "Look here," He pointed to a paragraph near the end of the page. "It says, `All students will train, work, and sleep together.'"  
  
  
Lita scoffed. "They trust a bunch of teenage hormones to sleep together?"  
  
  
Shane laughed. "You watch. they are going to work us so hard, that we can't do anything, even if we wanted too."  
  
  
"I bet they think were a bunch a scared teens, so they are putting us together so we're not as scared."  
  
  
Shane shrugged. "That does help. A little."  
  
  
"You have nothing to worry about. We stick together," she rested her hand on top of his. "Anything happens I'll be right there beside you."  
  
  
"Anymore, it's not me that I am worried about. It's you."  
  
  
She was shocked. "Me?"  
  
  
"Yes. I mean, before, I was just scared as hell. When you told me that you decided to go, I freaked. I wanted you to go, I wanted to be with you, I just wanted... you. But now, It's not like we are training. We are looking at war and death in the face. It means more than anything if you're with me later, than if you're with me now." He fiddled with his hands. "What I am trying to say is..." He took a deep sigh. "I'm worried about you."  
  
  
"Shane, when I said that we stick together, it's not only your benefit, but mine as well. If I ever need you, I'll find you." She nodded, resting her head back on the chair. "What kind of gun do you think they will give me?"  
  
  
***  
  
  
Molly sat on her bunk, that she once shared with Lita. "What if none of them come back?" Molly said wringing her hands in frustration. "I'll have no friends and be scarred for life!"  
  
  
"Relax Molls. They are all coming back." Stephanie seemed to be taking it better than Molly. But she was dying inside. "You'll see, and then they will all have stories to share with us and they will become heroes." She nodded.  
  
  
"How can you be sure?"  
  
  
"I just am. You have to trust me." Steph said, acting as calm as possible. "Would you have gone?"  
  
  
"Huh?" Molly asked, bewildered.  
  
  
"If you were old enough, would you have gone with them?" Steph repeated.  
  
  
"I don't know. I would have said yes when Spike was leaving me, but now I'm not so sure. They aren't fighting other teenagers here, they are fighting adults, that have been trained for years. That is what scares me. Spike can outsmart any teenager they can throw at him, but an adult?"  
  
  
Stephanie hadn't thought of that. She suddenly wished that she could have hid Chris somewhere until the war was over. "Well, they are younger, faster..."  
  
  
Molly could see that Stephanie was only trying to see the best of things. "Less smart, less experienced..." Molly continued Stephanie's list.  
  
  
"I will not sit here and listen to this negative thinking! Everyone will comeback, as good as knew, if not better, and they will win this war!" Stephanie hollered.  
  
  
Molly smiled through her tears. "If only I could hold you to that." She hopped off her bed and walked out, leaving Stephanie to herself.  
  
  
And Stephanie broke down. She faced the facts that two hours ago, could have been the last time she saw her only sibling, and her boyfriend, ever again. To her, the thoughts were unbearable. 


	8. Letters home, and Mr. Brischoff

Stephanie knew that the Military academy wouldn't call school off like they said they would while the students were at war. They ended up starting a week after they left actually. So much for waiting. Vince noticed a decline in the students work too from their classmates missing.  
  
  
Steph idly played with her pencil. She badly wished that she could be back in her cabin. "Mrs. McMahon, you will pay better attention in this class. You grades haven't been to well and you could use an extra lecture," her teacher, Mrs. Young (A/N: as in Mae Young) said. The new student teacher sneered at her, Mr. Brischoff.  
  
  
"Mr. Brischoff, I hate to break it for you, but you're not the one distracting me in the least," Stephanie returned her gaze out the window.  
  
  
"Stephanie, you will respect your teachers and you are out of line," Mrs. Young handed her a detention slip.  
  
  
"It's not like I have anywhere better to be," she scoffed.  
  
  
"You will learn to hold your tongue."  
  
  
Steph ignored her teachers comments and took the detention slip.  
  
  
When she brought the slip home, he wasn't the least bit surprised. The bad anntention span and behavior went hand in hand with her bad grades. He would never punish her unless she got suspended, which was their rule of the house. After all she was a McMahon and McMahons do not have the best behavior.  
  
  
"Stephanie have you thought of getting a tutor?" Mr. Brischoff smirked.  
  
  
"I do not need a tutor nor do I need any suggestions from you," Steph turned to walk away.  
  
  
He grabbed her arm. "I am older than you and they say wisdom comes with age. Do well to remember that."  
  
  
"You will not touch me again," She spat.  
  
  
His cocky grin widened. "I will touch you if I damn well please. You are so cute when you're mad." He pinched one of her cheeks.  
  
  
She smacked his hand away. "Chris will kick your ass when he gets back."  
  
  
"You mean *if* he gets back." Eric turned away and finally left her alone.  
  
  
She wondered why she had these spats with him. He wasn't acting like a normal teacher, and she and him hated each other, so why would he even want to talk to her? God knows she didn't want to talk to him.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Dear Molly,  
  
  
I heard Edge talking about what you said to him when he told you he was leaving. He was talking to Christian and I overheard him. I am so happy you don't like him anymore. I miss you so much and I love you.   
  
  
They are talking about the war being almost over now, so they might not even send us into combat, or at least not for long. I'll get to see you again. I can hardly wait. Vince also said that the school will be throwing a big welcome home ball for us. I would be honored if you would go with me.  
  
  
Lita also says hey. She decided not to write any letter because they would only make her sad. Her and Shane are together now too. I'm not sure if you already knew that or not. I have to go to bed, they are making us get up really early in the morning. I love you always.  
  
  
--Spike  
  
  
Molly knew that the corners of her mouth were turning up as she read the letter. She got butterflies in her stomach when she thought about Spike. He was sweet and charming, everything she ever dreamed he would be.  
  
  
She grabbed her stationary and started writing him back immediately.  
  
  
  
***  
  
  
Stephanie was awed when she received her test. a "B+"? She knew that was wrong. She looked the test over and noticed the bottom of the page. "Checked by E. Brischoff." He was acting weird around her and it made her nervous. She knew she didn't deserve the grade he gave her --especially when she compared them to her past recent grades. She wasn't one to complain though.  
  
  
She walked into her cabin and saw Molly reading a letter, which Steph could only assumed was from Spike. Her first instinct was to check her dresser for a letter from Chris. She found one.  
  
  
"My Stephanie,  
  
  
Hey... I miss you... a lot. I guess since you aren't here to be my friend and to talk, I've made new ones that only make me miss you more. I've gotten really close to Shane. I found it funny that he gave me the 'you hurt my sister and I'll kill you' talk. I would never hurt my baby."  
  
  
She blushed. When did Shane make it his place know who hurts him and who doesn't? She was flattered nonetheless.  
  
  
"I guess you probably heard of the Welcome Home ball they are throwing for us when we get back. I can't wait to see you looking more elegant and more beautiful than you did when I left. (even though I didn't think that was possible.)"  
  
  
She smiled at his effort to divert her attention to happy thoughts, and it was working.  
  
  
"I can't wait until the ball. See you then, beautiful.  
  
  
--Chris"  
  
  
***  
  
  
The letter had only made her happy for a short period of time. She was happy to hear from him, but the same hurtful fact remained. He's not with her.  
  
  
A/N: Anyone ever try to write war scenes? It's actually really hard. That's why I decided to write it from Stephanie and Molly's point of view for the next couple of chaps. Remember, no review = no story! 


	9. Unwanted Help

A/N: PLEASE READ!!!! This chapter contains very marture material. I do not want to give anything away, but don't say I didn't warn you.  
  
***  
  
Stephanie sat on her bed idly plucking the strings on Chris' guitar. She smiled at her efforts to teach herself to play which was obviously failing and made a mental note to ask Chris to teach her when he was home again.  
  
Molly then walked in the room trying to hide her happiness. She had another letter from Spike.  
  
"Hey Molls. Got a letter for me?" Stephanie said, not moving her eyes from the neck of the guitar.  
  
Molly frowned. "Not this time Steph. Sorry."  
  
Stephanie sighed. She haden't gotten a letter from Chris in two weeks and she was beginning to think something was majorly wrong. She tried her best to smile. "I really wasn't expecting one."  
  
***  
  
Dear Molly,  
  
Don't worry about Chris. He is doing fine. Well, as fine as he ever could be. He doesn't want to write Stephanie that often because for one he doesn't have the time. They promoted him to sergeant of our troops, and for two, as I know, it is very depressing. We've been out here for a month with no progress since day one. I doubt Chris has hope he his even going to get home any time soon.  
  
It's very sad around here. Everyone wants to go home and we still have heard no talk of it since the first day. Some of the guys even think that the older soldiers were talking of home just to keep our hopes up because they could have really used some new recruits. As a matter of fact, they are looking for more recruits as we speak.  
  
I really do hope to see you soon. Out of all the guys here I think I am the only one who still believes we will get there. I know I'll see you soon.  
  
With Love,  
Spike.  
  
***  
  
"Well, at least Chris is alive. Spike said it here in his letter. He just lost hope that he is getting home any time soon." Molly said always trying to see the best of things.  
  
Steph smiled slightly. "At least he is okay. That's good enough for me."  
  
She put the guitar back in its case and headed off to her next class. She thought about skipping it, but that wouldn't bode to well with her father. He was very disappointed in her actions lately and the last thing she wanted to do was let him down, after all she was daddy's little girl. This, was the class she dreaded. Ms Youngs. The only reason she dreded it was because of Mr. Brischoff.  
  
She walked in the class room as discreet as possible, but her efforts to not be noticed had failed.  
  
"Ahh, Ms. McMahon, your on time for the first time in two weeks. I must say, I am impressed," Mr. Brischoff grinned. "Maybe this will be a regular thing, showing up for class."  
  
She smiled sarcasticly. "Not on your life."  
  
Surprisingly, the class went by quickly. Just as everyone was leaving, Mr. Brischoff stopped her. He asked her to stay after. He went to the door and closed it.  
  
"I was serious abour getting you a tutor. I'd be happy to do it." For once, Stephanie thought he may sound sencere, but if he wasn't, she was damn sure she would not fall for it.  
  
She smiled slightly. "I appreciate your concern, but no thanks." She headed twards the door.  
  
"Stephanie, if you do not agree to this I may have to bring it up to your father and have him force you too. You have a lot of potential, you just need to apply yourself." He smiled and brushed his hand up her leg.  
  
Her eyes went wide and she smacked him across him face. "You will not touch me again."  
  
He smiled. "We'll see about that." He pushed her on the desk, forcing all of her books out of her hands. She tried to scream but nothing came out. "You know you want to let me in." She tried and tried to scream but nothing happened. She struggled trying to get out from underneith him. She was helpless.  
  
***  
  
Brischoff smiled and climbed off of her. "If you speak a word of this to anyone, I'll tell then your lying. You asked me to do it and I denied it, so you got mad and made up stories. I know people who won't let you win if you try to sue, and needless to say if you attempt, I will get back at you any way I can." He smirked before throwing her her coat. "Bye princess."  
  
Through her tears, she put her coat on, using it to cover her ripped shirt. She walked back to her cabin, trying to avoid everyone along the way. She changed into her pajamas and slept until the next day, only to be haunted by the memories Brischoff left her with.  
  
***  
  
Yeah... short chap. But hey, at least I updated! I'll try to make the next one soon, and long for that matter! And I tried to make the rape scene still PG13 so I don't have to change the rating. Do you think its still PG13? I think its kinda between... *shrug* oh well. 


	10. Homeward Bound

Stephanie sat in class, wishing it was over. She dreaded school entirely. It was all his fault. She wished she could cover herself up more, and hide from his glares he sent her way. The bell rang and despite her efforts to stay away from Mr. Brischoff, he called her over.   
  
Not thinking that it could be a bad choice, she walked over to him. "Can I help you?"  
  
He smiled again. "You didn't tell anyone about our rendezvous did you? I don't want any unnecessary trouble baby."  
  
Him saying that sent chills up her spine. "No I didn't. Yet."  
  
To her surprised his grin grew. "If you do, I'll tell daddy how dirty his baby girl can be. He'll say..." He lowered the tone in his voice to imitate Mr. McMahon. "'I am so disappointed in you. What have I told you about sex?'" He let out a chuckle. "And then the rumors come out about how easy little Stephanie is, and how good it feels."  
  
Stephanie didn't want to think about it any more. She didn't want to disappoint her father. He did so much for her to see that she was doing okay. He looked out for her, he helped her whenever he could, and she loved him.  
  
Eric gasped. "And what will your lover boy say?" Stephanie didn't even want him to go there.   
  
"He'll believe me over your any day." Stephanie scoffed. She may be terribly frightened of what people my think, but she sure as hell wasn't going to let this run her life. He didn't own her, and she was going to stop acting like he did.  
  
"Awww... That's so cute. You love him," Eric mockingly batted his eyes and let out a breathy sigh.  
  
"Yeah, mock me all you want. At least I don't have to rape anybody to get some," Eric's jaw dropped. Then it turned into a smile. "I have the power to do it again." He looked up and down, undressing her with his eyes.  
  
Her smirk widened to match his as if to poke fun at him. "Don't worry. I know you have trouble getting it up. You should try Viagra. I hear it works wonders for old men," with that she turned and walked out before she got in too much trouble and provoked him to actually do it again.  
  
***  
  
Stephanie wished she could rejoice when the war was over, and her friends would be home again. All she could feel, was how dirty and disgusting she was. How Chris would agree. Sure she pretended that she knew he would trust her, but she never put him in that position to be trusted in the first place. There was no need.  
  
She could already picture her father looking in her eyes and say "I am very disappointed in you." How Mr. Brischoff would look at her and smirk, "How was I?". She tried to hold back her tears, but every few minutes another one would fall that she couldn't keep in.  
  
She dried her tears and vowed to not tell anyone. Tonight, all the students would be home and she would be with Chris again. That was all she needed, right? At least she hoped so.  
  
***  
  
Chris got on the plane with all the other students. His limp was barely noticeable to others, but to him, it hurt like hell. He was lucky. He merely got shot in the leg. It did hit part of the bone, but not much. He was lucky to even have both of his legs at this point. He should have been thinking about how lucky he was to not have to spend the next year in a wheelchair. But all he could think of was how lucky he was to have Stephanie.  
  
Lita turned to Shane and smiled. "Everyone is back in one, bruised piece." Shane looked around noting the number of injuries. Lita had a broken wrist and ring finger. It was from hand to hand combat. The finger was from punching a guy so hard in his temple. The wrist on the other hand was twisted out of place. It would heal in a month or so.  
  
Shane seemed like the least hurt of all. One black eye, from the butt of a gun that was out of bullets. He put some ice on it and it would be fine for an hour.  
  
The reason it took so long for them to get back was because they wanted o send the bunch back together. Spike having the worst injury made that tough. He took a bullet to the eye, from the side. It skidded across his pupil, ruining his chance of seeing out of that eye again. If he was in a different angle, that bullet would have surely gone though his brain. He kept it bandaged, and as soon as he got back to the school, he was to be taken to get a glass eye as a replacement.  
  
***  
  
The students were only waiting for Trish, she was the only one that decided to go in a different part of the army; air force. She would arrive soon and head for home, like the rest of them. All he could think about was Stephanie.   
  
Jeff missed her so much. He hadn't seen her since before they left. They had to be separated because of their divisions of the war. They didn't know their station so they didn't even have the luxury of writing to each other even.  
  
He, had only taken a shot to the gut. It went though one of his kidneys, but he had a second healthy one. He kept it bandaged cleaned, it too would heal.  
  
He sat down carefully in the seat not wanting to pull the stitches out in his abdomen. He saved a seat for the last one of them, Trish.  
  
Then an air force general came on the plane and gave it the go ahead to take off. Jeff stood up and ran to the front of the plane. "Excuse me, we can't leave. Trish Stratus isn't here yet."  
  
The general looked at Jeff solemnly. "She won't be here."  
  
Matt surely thought Jeff would break down and cry for all he was worth. Matt understood what the General had tried to say. Matt knew how much Jeff loved Trish. But Jeff, had other plans and reacted the opposite way.  
  
He went against what he was taught in military school and at the war, to respect the officers in higher rank. He grabbed the general by the lapels of his uniformed jacket. "Where the hell is she?" Jeff said through his gritted teeth. Somehow, the pain in his abs was the least of his worries.  
  
The general merely looked at him and slowly pulled Jeff's hands away from his Jacket. "We don't know--"  
  
He was cut off by Jeff who was furious. "What the hell do you mean you don't know? I swear if she is dead--"  
  
The general shook his head. "That hasn't been conformed yet. She was reported missing 2 weeks ago, and is declared M.I.A."  
  
Jeff looked confused. "M.I.A.? "  
  
"Missing in action."  
  
***  
  
Author: Well, that was fun. I think I have too many things going on. :/ I'll recap at the beginning of next chapter. It'll be like cliffnotes! Cept these are free! Lucky you.  
  
NO REVIEW = NO STORY (fair warning) 


	11. Welcome Home

RECAP: Soldiers coming back home from war. Trish is not, she is missing in action, Stephanie was raped by Brischoff, and she vowed not to tell anyone.   
  
***  
  
Jeff looked at the pudgy general of the Air Force. Tears welled up in his eyes that he managed to hold back. He wanted to look threatening right now. For Trish.   
  
"Like poof, hey? Where in the hell did that little girl go?" Jeff screamed.  
  
The man was obviously threatened, because he began to stutter. "W-well... not exactly. F-for some reason our radar can't track her so..."  
  
"So what? POOF?!?!?" Jeff's voice boomed as he yelled. He stomped past the general off the plane. "CADET!!! WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!?" Jeff's commanding officer yelled.   
  
"I-I have to find her." Jeff broke loose, letting as few tears fall as he could. He fell to his knees, realizing that there was nothing he could do. Lita ran past the officer and cradled Jeff. That's when he broke loose. He couldn't hold back anymore. He knew that even if he tried to look for her, it would be impossible. He didn't even know where to start. He was already assuming the worse, as if to prepare himself for it.  
  
Lita stroked his blonde hair. "Jeff, it'll be fine," She kept whispering, trying to not only convince him, but herself as well. She managed to keep herself from crying for Jeff's sake. Seeing him so vulnerable made her realize she needed someone to count on to be his crutch, and that would have to be her. Inside she felt like Jell-O, and Jell-O doesn't usually make a good crutch. So she put on her best face to provide hope for Jeff, that she wasn't even sure she had for herself. On the outside, she believed fully that Trish would come back like it was nothing. On the inside, she wanted to die.  
  
She carefully helped him up. "There's nothing you can do. If you stay, I know you'll be in their way." Lita nodded and persuaded him to get back on the plane and head home without Trish.  
  
She managed to get him on the plane. Giving his a quick hug for reassurance, she went back and sat next to Shane, leaving Jeff by himself. She figured that was the best thing to do. There was nothing she could do to help him along and she knew it.  
  
"Is he going to be okay?" Shane asked eyeing Jeff, who now had both seats to himself, because he was saving one for Trish. He laid his head on the window and spread his legs across the seat. Shane noticed his eyes open and realized Jeff wasn't going to sleep.   
  
Lita's eyes followed Shane's. "I think he'll do better. It just takes time to recover from a blow like that," she replied.  
  
Jeff curled his legs to his chest and stopped crying as much. Every now and then, a tear or two would fall, lightly wetting his shirt.  
  
Shane turned to Lita. "I can't even begin to imagine the pain he is in. I don't know what I would do if that was you."  
  
Lita lips curled up a little to recognize the flattery, but she couldn't smile not knowing where Trish was. "I just can't believe that she won't get to go to the welcome home ball, or tell us of her pilot stories or kiss Jeff like no ones looking," Lita's lip quivered.  
  
"Hey..." Shane said softly. "If I know Trish, she'll be back. They haven't said she was dead, so that may still happen." He lightly cupped Lita's chin with his thumb and index finger. "I don't want to see tears fall from your beautiful eyes unless they are because of joy." She let a small smile slip through. "Tears make me feel you have no hope and you have hope. Even if you don't I have enough to supply an army." (A/N: no pun intended)  
  
***  
  
Stephanie sat in class idly twirling her pencil, when Molly came rushing in her class. "They are back from war!" She yelled, before heading out with the rest of the group in the halls.  
  
Mr. Foley grabbed his coat before dismissing class, and headed with the crowd to the airport.  
  
Stephanie smiled for the first time, a true smile. She followed the crowd outside where the busses were waiting. Her father pulled up in his car to pick Stephanie up and take her to the airport.  
  
The drive to the airport was silent. Stephanie thought it was because there was no need for words. Today, everyone should be happy for the soldiers return. But knowing Mr. Brischoff would be there made her shudder, and loose her happiness quickly. As soon as he made a comment, Chris would know that something happened between them that wasn't supposed too. She silently prayed he would not say anything to her.  
  
The car pulled up just as the soldiers wee getting off the plane.  
  
Molly ran off the bus to find Spike being the first off. She ran into his arms, and was lifted off the ground and spun around by Spike. "Oh god I missed you," She whispered in his ear before being let back down to the ground.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her. Hey lips her overtaken by his, and as she closed her eyes the world around her disappeared, except for her and Spike. She felt like she could spend forever in his arms. The sky could come tumbling down, and she would be okay with that knowing he was alive.  
  
When she pulled away, she looked into his eye, noting the bandaged one. She was confused, for she would expect that he would have said something about it in his letters. She lightly touched it with only the tips of her fingers. "What happened?" She asked, her smile quickly turning into a frown.  
  
He smiled, because Molly was simply there, he could not frown. "A bullet skidded across my face."  
  
Molly gasped making a face of concern. "And into your eye?"  
  
"Yeah. They say I won't ever be able to see out of that eye again, but one is enough for me,"  
  
She smiled at his positive thinking and pulled her hand away back to his had, and intertwined her fingers with his.  
  
***  
  
Stephanie looked around for her brother or Chris. She found one of them. "Shane!" She waved him down. She caught his eye and he walked over giving her the biggest bear hug he could give.  
  
"Hey Steph," He smiled down at her. "You've been keeping up without me?"  
  
"To the best of my ability," she replied, taking him over to where her parents waited.  
  
As her parents hugged and welcomed Shane, she sneaked off to find Chris. Which was a bad idea seeing as though she didn't find him at first. She found Eric. "Hey Stephy babe," he said, catching her attention. She gritted her teeth and turned to him with a sarcastic smile.  
  
"I am looking for Chris. If you don't mind, don't address me in public," she retorted before starting to walk away.  
  
"If he's not dead," He added. The blow was fatal to her pride and she snapped.   
  
She walked straight over to him and smacked him across the face. "Excuse me, I have better people to spend my time with. You, have no life. You can't get any. Maybe that why your watching me, simply because your resentful you can't get any." The sarcastic smile returned to her face. "You would have a better chance with your dog than me, now that I know what your all about," She turned to go find Chris, finally happy with how she reacted. She wasn't helpless anymore, and she was going to let Eric Brischoff, know that.  
  
She spotted Chris and ran up to him. She gave him the most world-stopping kiss he could think of. And when she broke off, all he could think of was wanting more. He smiled. "I love you," he said.  
  
She was in awe. Those were strong words to contend with. She was flattered nonetheless, but all she could think about was how dishonest to Chris she was.  
  
He searched for an answer in her face. "I've been thinking of ways to tell you for a while now. I don't want to have to leave again without you knowing that."  
  
"I love you too Chris. More than you will ever know," She responded, pushing her actions with Mr. Brischoff to the back of her mind.  
  
  
A/N: Thank you all for the overwhelming amount of reviews. I really appreciate it and it makes writing this worthwhile. Keep them coming! More reviews mean faster updates! 


	12. Never Happily Ever After

Stephanie had worked well, not telling anyone about her "incident" with Eric Brischoff. He hadn't been making any comments to her lately about it either. When the bell rang, she would be the first out of class, since she had something to do afterward. Before, she wasn't looking forward to anything, but now she had Chris, and just as she suspected, he would make all her sorrows go away as if they never happened.  
  
She knew they still happened though. She still felt dirty and vile around Mr. Brischoff, but for once, she finally felt like she could bear it. He was right when he said he could easily tell everyone she wanted it. She had no proof he did that to her. She knew sooner or later the subject would be brought up. But she hoped that when it did, Eric Brischoff would be behind her. Perhaps the whole school would be behind her, and she would have moved on and gotten her life on the right track again.  
  
She assumed that this was the type of situation where you just grin and bear it. Right now though, she was preoccupied with other things. She wanted to make sure Jeff was okay. They never really talked, but in a way Stephanie understood his pain and wanted to do anything to make it better. Her being the platoon leader, she noticed his bunk never being clean. If fact it didn't even look like he had put in an effort. She was proud of him for coping with the fact that someone who was a big part of his life was lost in another country for who knows how long if not forever.  
  
She and Shane agreed that the first step was coping and the second would be keeping his bunk clean. They would both say hi to Jeff whenever they could, tried to make him feel like he was needed. Most importantly, they tried to make him understand that they would be just as heartbroken as he was when Trish was gone, if he ever left. They tried their best to keep him from being suicidal, and that was the only way they could think of doing it.  
  
But ironically, Jeff wasn't even close to suicidal. He was the opposite, determined to find Trish as soon as Spring Break started. He had been saving up his money from the war ever since he found out of the news that she was missing. Sure he wasn't happy on his way, and sometimes he didn't feel like living, but he would never take his own life. Then no one would be left to find Trish.  
  
Stephanie walked in and saw Jeff, gazing at the ceiling. Jeff looked up when she came in. "Hey Stephanie," he said, returning his gaze to the ceiling,  
  
"Hey Jeff. Some of us are going to go out to dinner then maybe to a movie. Do you want to come?" She lied. They hadn't planned on going to a movie. But she could arrange it among her circle of friends in such notice, she was sure.  
  
"No thanks. I've got a load of homework," she said, not moving his steady stare from directly above him.  
  
She wouldn't need to make plans then. "Just thought I'd ask," She walked to Chris' bunk and took a seat. Stephanie looked around noticing the bad job she was doing as a platoon leader. The cabin was a mess. The boys have noticed how lenient Stephanie was since she had learned to trust someone, to trust Chris. She smiled. She wouldn't need to yell at them until her father came in to check.  
  
She heard Jeff's sigh and her mind focused on why she was here. She knew she would be taking a step all of them were afraid to take with Jeff. But she felt they really needed to talk about Trish. And by his sigh, she assumed that was what he was thinking about anyway.  
  
"Your thinking about her?" She asked, timidly. If he asked who, then she would realize that he wasn't on the same page that she was. But there was no need for that.  
  
"Yeah..." He finally moved his steady stare to meet Stephanie's light chocolate eyes.  
  
She smiled. "She knows her way home Jeff. You of all people should know that," She said getting up and walking over to his bunk. She hopped up and joined him at the top of the two beds.  
  
"I know. It's not that I am worried about. It's if those other solders have any remorse for a 17 year old woman pilot."  
  
"Yeah." Stephanie agreed, trying to find a hopeful counter point to Jeff's. "I'm sure she's just hiding out to play it safe. She'll be home before you know it."  
  
He smiled at Stephanie's effort. "I hope so." He said, hopping off the bunk. "H have to go. I have class. It's really nice talking to you, Stephanie." He smiled genuinely, and she smiled back. Part of her job was done. Obviously she cheered him up because no on has seen him smile since he got back from the war.  
  
Brischoff smiled from the window. He knew she was alone at that very moment and he would not wait for another opportunity. "Stephanie..." He sauntered into the boys cabin, taking a look around.  
  
"Hello Eric." She was about to turn and go, when she noticed him looking around at the guys belongings and suck. He opened Jeff's trunk, pulling out a postcard. "Awww..." he said mockingly frowning, "This must be the last postcard she sent him before... well you know." He turned his attention back to the postcard.  
  
Stephanie had enough. She walked up and snatched Jeff's postcard and put it back in his trunk. "I would really appreicate it if you minded your own business and kept out of my friends things. You, aren't allowed to be in here without the accompaniment of someone who bunks in here. Please leave." She pointed to the door, making sure not to have eye contact with him.  
  
Brischoff, walked to the door and stopped in front of Stephanie. He slowly ran his fingers up her leg. "You know, you don't have to resist it."  
  
She looked at him timidly and looked away, regaining her confidence. "Yes I do. You make me sick." She looked down at his hand brushing over her upper thigh. "Remove your hand." Stephanie warned. He ignored her request and acted like she didn't say anything. Stephanie took a step back before smacking him as hard as she could across the face, for the second time.  
  
Eric, looked appalled. She had hit him for the last time. He took his fist and backhanded her across her temple. She stumble and fell to the floor. He scoffed looking down at her. "You will always be a filthy dirty slut. I don't know why you rebel against me. I am only treating you how you act. How you are. How you will always be. A slut." Before leaving, he knelt down and spit in her face.  
  
She watched him leave and behind her tears, she showed anger and determination. When what it going to stop? What did she do to deserve this?  
  
She picked herself off the ground and walked to the bathroom. She managed to wash her face and clean up her puffy, teary eyes. But the bruise that took up her eye, and her temple the size of his fist was hard to cover. She surveyed the damage and wondered what excuse she could think up for this one. 


	13. Chris finds out

Chris saw her face and was in shock. He lightly brushed his finger across her bruised temple. "Oh God Stephanie, what happened?" she flinched at his touch. "I... I was in the training course and one of the walls that are set up for people to climb fell on me." She smiled at his concern.  
  
His face hardened. "Your lying to me," He said sternly. Anxiety built up inside her. "What do you mean?" She asked, bewildered.  
  
"Well, I find it really odd that a climb wall fell on top of you and only hit you in your temple," he raised a suspicious eyebrow at her. "Mind telling me what this is really about?"  
  
She looked around nervously. She felt the tears build up in her eyes and she felt like she just wanted to pour out her feelings "But you'll get mad and I'll ruin the thing I really need most right now and..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
He braced her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. "Sweetie, I promise I won't get angry. You can tell me anything," She smiled at him. He was more understanding than she ever knew.  
  
She decided she was finally ready to let it all out. "I had sex with Eric Brischoff."  
  
And Chris, was true to his word. He didn't get angry, he was more hurt that angry. He sat down on her bunk and buried his face in his hands. "Wh.... when?"  
  
"While you were away at war. Chris I am so sorry. I would never hurt you, please believe me," She knelt down to face him and she noticed the emptiness in his eyes. "Please Chris..." She tried to find the understanding she saw in him before but she couldn't find it.  
  
"And having sex with someone else wasn't intentional?" He asked, being sure not to raise his voice.  
  
"It wasn't I swear," tears were streaming down her face. "I didn't want to and he just--"  
  
She was interrupted by Chris. "You didn't want too ... so did you tell him no?"  
  
She nodded. "More than once, and he didn't listen...."  
  
Chris' jaw dropped. "He raped you...." Chris had the idea all wrong. He was accusing her of something she didn't do. God how that must have felt being forced to violate yourself to please someone you don't even like.  
  
Stephanie choked back a sob, her body racked with them. "I didn't want to and he made me and... God I feel so dirty." She made a face of disgust.  
  
"Stephanie, shhh...." He whispered wrapping his arms around her tightly. He pulled away noticing her temple again. "And he's the one who did that to you?"  
  
She nodded. "He tried to have sex with me and he did once, but the second time I slapped him. I slapped him the third time he tried it too, and he backhanded me hence..." she pointed to the swollen purple temple.  
  
"You let me know if he ever touches you again okay? You should have told someone he raped you. Stephanie, I love you. Don't ever hesitate to tell me anything. You can trust me." He pressed his lips on her forehead, giving her a light kiss. Through her tears she smiled.  
  
"I love you too Chris."  
  
He carried her over to her bed. "You take a nice long nap while I go have a nice talk with Eric Brischoff." He kissed her lightly again. "You should tell your father if you haven't already. He can get something done. He'll be put in jail for life if I have any say in it."  
  
He left her comfortably in her bed, curled up in a ball. He just hoped she would be okay when this was all over.  
  
***  
  
Chris walked into the classroom, which was only occupied by himself and Mr. Brischoff. Chris walked in quietly, and stood in front of Eric's desk. Eric didn't even look up from the papers he was grading. "Can I help you?"  
  
Chris smiled before he punched him in the nose. Blood trickled to the floor from his nose.  
  
"What the hell?!?" Eric Brischoff boomed, clutching his bloody nose. "What the fuck is your problem?!?!?" He responded before looking up to see Chris standing there. He then realized that Stephanie probably snitched on him.  
  
"I think you already know. Who do the fuck do you think you are? It's not bad enough that you raped someone, but a teenage girl?"  
  
Eric stood up, as if suddenly being relieved of his pain in his nose, pulling a gun out of his breast pocket. "You were saying?"  
  
Chris stopped yelling and slowly walked close and closer. "You think killing will solve all of your problems? Just like you killed her? You ripped her from the insides. Left her there to bleed, with the pain left inside her just because you wanted a good moment," he was about two inches from the gun before he stopped walking closer.  
  
Eric was on the verge of tears. His guilt was overwhelming him. "Shut up! She did it to herself!" He screamed.   
  
Chris merely smiled. "So shoot me then and solve all your problems. They will catch up with you someday."  
  
He and Eric stood there, in a stalemate. Chris kicked Eric in his throat making him drop the gun. He pick up the gun and opened it. "No surprise there. No bullets Eric. What a big bad you are." Chris smiled before walking out and calling the police.  
  
***  
  
Jeff moped into his room, only thinking of Trish again. He walked to his bed and lazily climbed on top of it. He sign and leaned his head over the edge, seeing a letter on his night stand he grabbed it up and opened it slowly. He had so much patience, it wasn't worth hurrying anymore. He felt like all he was doing was waiting, and yes he was sick of it, but he also couldn't stop it.  
  
Dear Jeffrey Hardy,  
  
We are glad to inform you that your friend, Trish Stratus has been found."  
  
Jeff's heart raced. His grip tightened on the letter and he continued to read on.  
  
"She is at the hospital recovering from a concussion and a broken knee. Her parents have been notified and they are her taking care of her as our trained staff is. She was asking for you, which is what permitted me to write this letter. Please come to the address enclosed and see her, and bring her safely to the school.  
  
Best regards,   
Lt. Scully"  
  
Jeff's smile grew as he grabbed his duffel, packing a set of clothes and his necessities for the trip. She had been missing for almost a month, and he was just about to lose hope, when she was found. He ran to the principals office as fast as he could.  
  
  
A/N Yeah, long time no chapter, but alas its here. My goal last time was getting to 60 reviews and I decided not to give in until I got there, but I gave in, lucky you. No Reviews = No story. 


	14. Chapter 14 untitled

A/N : Yeah, my updates have been fewer and further in between. Way further. Yeah school started and everything, so my focus has been there. My apologies.  
  
Stephanie was curled up in her bed when Chris returned. He smiled at her small figure, realizing how intimidating it could have been for her. He kissed her lips, barely touching his to her so it would not wake her.  
  
He sighed. This war had really screwed everyone over. It was why Stephanie was raped, he was not there to protect her. And it was why Trish wasn't with the rest of the students, her family. It was why Spike would never see out of his eye again. And what did they really gain out of it? A treaty that will last about ten years until this scene replays itself?  
  
He hanged his head low in defeat. He felt shameless for participating in this war. He helped make it happen. He looked back down at Stephanie. He caused her pain. He would also do anything in his power to prevent it from happening again, and making it better in the future.  
  
He future will be better as soon as that asshole Eric Brischoff gets locked forever in a prison somewhere as far away from Stephanie as possible.  
  
The best was of doing that was Mr. McMahon. Vince, could get things done. Chris let out yet another sigh of frustration. He would not be the one to tell Vince. He figured that Vince did not like him already for one, and for two, his daughters boyfriend walking up to him saying 'Hey, your daughter has been raped' is not the best way to go about it.  
  
He would have to convince Stephanie to do it. He looked back to her to admire her, but this time her eyes were open. She smiled at him. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
He yearned not to ruin the smile she wore, but now was the best time to get Brischoff locked up if they ever wanted to do it, before he does something like skip town. "You have to tell your father now."  
  
Her smile quickly faded. "Why?" she asked, wishing she didn't have to tell her father.  
  
"I just called the police, they are going to expect people to know he raped you, especially your family. Eric will be locked away for good and finally we can put this behind us." He replied.  
  
She stood up. "You called the police?" She was suddenly wide awake from her nap. "The whole world is going to see Sluty Stephanie's dirty underwear aired?"  
  
He knew she wouldn't want this done. That he why he decided to call the police without her knowledge. "It won't be like that. You don't even know if they are going to believe you over him. Stephanie, you have to turn him in. Imagine if he gets his teaching degree, and gets a high school class of his own. He could have like, a young girl buffet. All that depends on if you have the courage I know you have. To lock him up for life. The police will be here. You have to trust this or else he wins!"  
  
She threw her hands up in defeat. "I guess I have no choice." She said heading for the door. "If your going to make me go through with this then your coming with me. Lets go." She headed out, expecting him to follow which he did, knowing he won."  
  
***  
  
Jeff ran to Vince's office, he burst through the door, not caring that he didn't knock. "Vince, I have to go."  
  
"Jeff, I haven't seen you this excited since... the day you learned the cafeteria was serving strawberries again. What's up?" He was among his mounts of paperwork, with his reading glasses on his nose. Linda quietly looked on over his shoulder.  
  
"They found her."  
  
Vince's jaw dropped. He picked up the phone, and asked for Northwestern Airlines. Jeff slip the tiny piece of paper that held the address to Trish on it.  
  
Stephanie and Chris walked in. 'This was going to be interesting...' Chris thought, realizing by the slight happiness of Jeff, that Trish was no longer gone, and no longer questioned to be dead, and that she happened to be far from it.  
  
Stephanie cleared her throat and looked at her father. "I need to talk to you when you are done."  
  
He nodded while talking to the operator. "I need one ticket round trip to Kuwait and another from there to here." He ordered the tickets, and smiled at Jeff. "The Earliest flight is in two days. Until then, sit tight."  
  
Jeff smiled faded a little, but barely enough to notice. He ran back to his room, the smile on his face worth a million dollars.  
  
"Now Stephanie, you needed to talk to me?" He took the small glasses off of his nose and stood to face his daughter.  
  
"Father, the police will be here any minute." Stephanie said, realizing after she said it that that might not have been the best way to start off a conversation.  
  
"Last week, you noticed my grades were slipping and stuff, and there is a reason. I have not been too happy." She said avoiding his gaze and any eye contact. "I was raped."  
  
Vince glared at Chris. "YOU...." he sneered, ready to lunge at any given moment.  
  
"No... daddy you have the wrong impression. Not by Chris." She said holding her hands up to Vince's chest, as if to hold him back. "Daddy, you remember that new student teacher, Eric Brischoff?"  
  
His gaze moved from Chris' to Stephanie's. "He raped you?" Vince was on the verge of tears. He looked furious, saddened, confused, and enraged at the same time. "I am going to kill him. I swear to God, if he ever touches you again, he will not walk away." He held his tears back, the tiniest only slipping through.  
  
Stephanie smiled at her father. "I know you want to kill him, but it won't help. You can help be helping me with the police and court. You can't let him walk away from this. But further more, to win, you have to walk away and move on. If I were to kill him, he would have still ruined my life and you can't let that happen."  
  
He smiled a bit, though you could tell it was a forged smile. "I will do my best." She gave him the biggest bear hug she could. "I love you daddy."  
  
He hugged her back, and gave a long exhausted sigh. "I love you too princess."  
  
A/N So what did you think? 


	15. Stephanie takes control

A/N: anybody confused if I plan on finishing this story, I do plan on it. You will get an end. It may take a while because of school and ACT's and stuff, but I have made a promise to myself and now to you to finish this. It's the least I could do with the amount of reviews I got. Thanks guys *tear*  
  
A/N no. 2: I haven't been watching WWE a lot either, but I did a while back and called Eric Bischoff. I don't know if it is Brischoff or Bischoff, but I am leaving what is done. Sorry about that, but I am too lazy to fix it -_-()  
  
Jeff smiled to himself, content with a bowl of his beloved strawberries. When Trish was gone his attention rarely led to food. He didn't starve himself; he just ate a lot less than he normally did. The time he was supposed to be eating he pined for her. It was the same for sleep, only managing to get 3 or 4 hours a night. Tonight, he decided, he would get all the sleep he needed. She was safe, and could no longer haunt him in his dreams.  
  
People began to worry about him being anorexic or having a sleeping disorder, but he did get enough food and sleep to live. He had lost a lot of weight, and his eyes had circles around them, but only dark enough for people to notice.  
  
He pulled out her dog tag from the pocket on his book bag.  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
His eyes were closed but he was far from being asleep. "Yes?" He responded.  
  
Trish realized by the sound of his voice she didn't wake him up. Her face lit up. "You aren't the least bit excited?"  
  
He let a snicker escape. "Tell me when we get there. Then I may be peeing in my pants like you are right now. You are reminding me of a 12 year old at a Hanson concert."  
  
She frowned, though through his one open eye, he could see right through it. She wanted to laugh at him. "Hey, I liked Hanson." She protested. "The one with the hair, he was a hottie." She said.  
  
His grin turned into fits of laughter. "I remember why I love you now."  
  
He blushed, kind of astounded. "How could you forget?" She leaned over and gave him a peck on the lips. He was surprised that that one peck held the same amount of passion as one of her long kisses, which he always longed for.  
  
Her smile faded a little. Her excitement dimmed with it. "Promised you won't leave me?"  
  
He looked at her, confused. "I would never." She took her dog tags off, putting them around his neck. He sat quiet for a moment and did the same, giving her his tags. "If you're lost, I will find you." He promised kissing her again, this time it was deep. He could almost feel her excitement running through him.  
  
~END FLASHBACK~  
  
He replaced the tag around his neck and continued munching on his strawberries.  
  
***  
  
Vince sat back down in his office chair. He went from being cleaned and pressed, to looking like someone just knocked the wind out of him. He stared, as if in a trance at nothing. He looked sad, confused, hurt, so many expressions could be seen in his eyes, though he stared blankly.  
  
"Daddy, you have to promise me you will let the police handle this. They are trained. Besides, you can't risk everything you have worked hard for. Mr. Brischoff will get his soon enough." Steph said reassuringly, though she had not convinced her self that that would happen.  
  
Vince looked up at her, stopping his gaze. "I am so sorry Stephanie."  
  
She decided then, she was over this. It may have hurt her, and it may have scared her for life or whatever, but as of today, she was over it. She had to be strong because obviously her father wasn't being as strong as she had predicted. Knowing that she would have put a vile man in prison and he could no longer hurt someone else like the way he did her, was comfort enough for her.  
  
"If only I didn't let him in the school." She noted his concern and guilt.  
  
"Daddy, you didn't know. No fault can be blamed on anyone except Eric Brischoff." She shot a look at Chris, making him aware that that statement also applied to him.  
  
Chris leaned against a wall, mute. He didn't want to get into family quarrels, and Stephanie had things under control. He was proud of for taking control of this situation instead of breaking down. He looked out the window, to see nightfall approaching. Eric would soon be in his cabin, aroused by handcuffs, and police. He grinned at the thought.  
  
Stephanie looked down at her father, who was regaining his composure. "I'll get you a cup of coffee dad."  
  
She grabbed Chris' hand and left to the other room. She turned to him. "I guess now we have to wait for the police to arrive."  
  
He smiled. Now was his opportunity to tell her how proud he was of her. It seems while he was gone, she matured, gained passion, and gained sympathy. She had changed so much since he was gone. She was no longer the Stephanie that screamed at everyone 


	16. Together again

Chris' hand slipped out of Stephanie's when they entered with Vince's coffee. Though he loved her very much, Vince intimidated Chris. Stephanie assured him before that once Vince got used to him everything would be okay, but Chris had yet to believe her. He was respectful, and was very careful to not make him angry. He wasn't sure if a simple handholding would piss Vince off at the moment. He wasn't sure how Vince would react to anything.  
  
Vince, had looked better, and obviously calmed himself down. He decided that no matter what he had to be there for Stephanie. So instead of feeling guilty or sad, he decided to put his feelings into one emotion that would possibly end this predicament; anger.  
  
No longer did he feel guilt, or he at least pushed it to the back of his mind. No longer did he feel sad either. He realized that Stephanie, his little girl, had to accept what had happened so she could move on and put Bischoff where he belongs so he couldn't do this to another girl.  
  
"Thanks Stephanie." He said slightly rubbing his temples. The police headlights in his office window interrupted his rubbing.  
  
***  
  
Jeff waited long enough. He grabbed his suitcase and went to the airport. If there was a way to see Trish any sooner, he would find it. He grabbed the keys to one of the school's cars Vince had let him borrow. Vince warned him to be careful for lending cars to children was strictly against policy, licensed or not. Vince gave in; knowing Jeff would stand for no less.  
  
***  
  
An hour later, the police still looked skeptically at Stephanie, she if she was a little rich girl throwing a temper tantrum.   
  
"Well, Ms. McMahon, the most we can do is keep him under our custody until we file a report and he goes to court. After he goes to court it is strictly out of the police force's hands. You do realize he may be tried innocent."  
  
Vince nodded quickly, "That may be so. But he will keep his distance from my daughter and he will never get a teaching degree as far as I am concerned."  
  
"Where is he now?"  
  
"In his quarters. I'll take you there."  
  
***  
  
Jeff smiled. Someone cancelled their flight, and the airport let him squeeze in the now empty spot. He would get to see Trish after all. He wore a bright smile, no longer covered by dark circles or a heavy face.  
  
***  
  
Hours later, Jeff arrived at the airport half way around the world. He found his luggage, and being semi smart, brought a map. He help a little piece of paper which held the hospitals address. He realized it was in the same city and after he asked one of the men in an American uniform, he soon found out the hospital was down the street.  
  
He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. Trish was alive and he would finally get to see it for himself after disbelieving it for what seemed like ages.  
  
((Authors note: I could be mean and stop here..... nawww.... I'll keep going. You guys definitely waited long enough.))  
  
Authors Note: Yeah, it's been a while. I get bored with writing and I just... stop. Sorry -_-() Any who, here is the next chapter. I've gotten so many reviews its been urging me to write. And I have been reading a lot of stories as of late. It bugs me when they don't finish their either. So I promise to finish this even if it takes me five years!   
  
***  
  
He walked through the hospital noting all the employees were of the Middle Eastern decent and did not know much English.   
  
He stopped at the first desk he say and took out a pen, writing Trish's name down. He showed the Lady and instantly her face lit up, as if she expected his arrival. She nodded profusely and motioned for Jeff to follow. She kept speaking in her native language, of which Jeff could not understand. All he understood from her voice was her happiness that he was there in that hospital.  
  
She led him through the halls, Jeff barely noting the hundreds of American soldiers being taken care of there.   
  
The lady stopped before a room, which Jeff had not noticed she had stopped and almost fan into her. His face lit up as he walked past the woman into the room.   
  
And there she was.  
  
He could feel the tears of joy that welled in his eyes. The hot tears did not fall, only glistened in the corners of his eyes. Trish was alive and finally she was right in front of him.   
  
She finally noticed he was standing in her doorway, and her eyes lit up. "Jeff! I can't believe you are here!"  
  
Jeff smiled and finally broke from his gaze and ran to her wrapping his arms around her tightly, being careful of her neck that was in a neck brace. "I would never let you down."  
  
Their hug seemed like it lasted forever. And for them it could have for all they cared. "You don't know how I wished I could see your face again." He said, almost in whisper.  
  
"Jeff, you gave up hope so soon? You should know better. I don't go out that easily!" She said tightening her arms around his waist.  
  
He kissed the top of her head, afraid of letting their embrace go. He finally did though looking into her bright eyes once more. He took a good look at her, making sure she was real, noting the small differences, her eyes seem lighter without make up, and her tan increased greatly. Other than that she was still his Trish, the same as before they left and got into this mess in the first place.  
  
"You don't know how much you scared me..." He said with a sigh of relief.  
  
Her eyes held the same joy as when she laid eyes on him before their long awaited embrace. "I can finally go home with you and see my friends again. God how I miss them." She didn't even notice how her head still rested on his shoulder.  
  
"I don't ever want to loose you again." He warned, kneeling down next to her. "Marry me."  
  
A/N: Your lucky. I didn't leave you with much of a cliffhanger did I? But you still have to review cuz I said so! 


	17. The End

Author's note: I never added a disclaimer. But for those of you who need it, I dun own anything. If I did Jeff Hardy would be in my bedroom now. Thank you.  
  
Trish was at a loss for words. "Marry you?" She asked weakly after a long pause.  
  
Her uncertainty made him nervous. He knew this was what he wanted and this was what he had always dreamed of. He only assumed it was the same way for her. After her hesitation, he assumed he guessed wrong.  
  
She let out a small, seemingly forced smile. She took a good look at the ring he had bought her. It was a simple engagement ring, shimmering silver with one simple amethyst diamond. She loved it.  
  
"Jeff..." she said after yet another long pause. "You know I would want this more than anything in the world." Her smile brightened and seemed less like it was forced on at the thought of being with Jeff for the rest of her life. "I don't have any money for a wedding..." she said, her voice slightly trailing off.  
  
Jeff took the ring out of the box and slipped it on her finger. "We'll work together. Make enough money and as soon as we have enough we'll go get married. As soon as we get out of school, then in college we can save for a house."  
  
She smiled at his eagerness to get his life started with her. She looked at the ring on her finger. "Jeff, even if I say yes, we still have our whole lives a head of us to get married. We can get married later when we are mature and have the money. She looked down at her finger again which held the simple elegant ring. "I'm sorry but I don't think I can do that so soon."  
  
He averted his eyes from hers. He tried as hard as her could to put up a strong face but inside he was crushed.  
  
She must have noticed his sadness in his eyes. "Hey..." she spoke softly. "I love you. You know that. Just right now times are hard. She slid the ring off of her finger before placing it back in the little velvet box.  
  
Jeff got off of his knee and sat on the bed next to her. "Being away from you has made me see how much I care about you. I really can't imagine being with any one else for the rest of my life and if that meast waiting for you; I will wait forever if that's what it takes.  
  
She smiled before placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I knew you'd understand."  
  
***  
  
Stephanie watched as Eric got put in handcuffs. She watched as he got put into a cop car. He cries of denial were heard, but no one seemed to care. Stephanie watched with sad eyes.  
  
She should have been happy but she wasn't. She didn't want to ruin his life forever; she just wanted for him to not do it again. But now this was out of her hands. She had no choice but to let him go and get what he deserved. The law had a punishment for him now and she no longer influenced it. She would tell the court her story to the truth and whatever he had coming was just too bad.  
  
She just wished it didn't seem like it was all her fault.  
  
Chris seemed to be happy enough though. He watched on next to Stephanie being sure to hold her tightly as he got hauled away to prison.   
  
She smiled up at Chris. She changed her mind, this wasn't her fault. He sealed his fate the he decided her unbutton her blouse. She shuddered at the thought. She turned around, deciding that she needed a good night sleep and let Chris walk her to her cabin before kissing her father good night.  
  
They walked in the cabin, which was empty. Almost everyone was home with his or her families. After the war, everyone seemed to notice how important families are and Vince gave them some time off of school to celebrate.  
  
"Chris I..." Stephanie sat down on the bed. "Stay with me tonight?" She asked, sitting down on her bed.  
  
Chris looked at her not knowing what to do, if her father would approve of it and just how many school rules was this breaking? He suddenly didn't care and sat down next to her. "All right." He replied meekly.  
  
She turned to Chris. "I love you so much, and I am happy knowing you are always there for me. Thank you for taking control of Eric when I couldn't."  
  
His face lit up. "Stephanie I am always here for you and I love you so much."  
  
He leaned in kissing her deeply trails little kisses as light as heaven down her neck. She realized she felt like she was already in heaven caressing the back of his neck, intertwining her fingers.  
  
"I love you Chris..." She whispered, before he gently leaned her down on the bed.   
  
***  
  
Jeff and Trish were almost home. He looked over at her to find her reading a book of his he brought along. She closed it suddenly and turned to him. "Jeff, do you believe in miracles?"  
  
Jeff eyed her wondering what suddenly brought this up. "Your here alive aren't you?"  
  
She looked at him. She noting how sincere his eyes looked. "You're a miracle."  
  
He looked at her, almost surprised by this. "I'm the miracle?" He asked after a beat.  
  
"Yes. Sometimes I don't think I deserve you." She finished with a sigh.  
  
He looked at her and blinked a few times. "You deserve everything."  
  
She blushed a little. "I don't care about anything but you anymore."  
  
He raised an eyebrow at her. "What brought up this discovery?"  
  
Her eyes glazed over as she responded, "When I was near death, I thought, if I had Jeff here, everything would be fine. He would make everything better. I was so scared not knowing you were there next to me. I am thinking about this and now I think I made the biggest mistake of my life. Getting married is... an amazing bond. To have someone there for you all the time, someone who understands me as much as you do. If there is anyone I would want to come home to every day, it is you. Please say you still want to marry me..." Her eyes almost begged with his.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier." He reached in his pocket getting her ring out and slipping it on her finger. Now his life was finally perfect.  
  
THE END!  
  
I told you all I'd finish it! I have an epilogue about how all of their lives turned out that's already written. Please tell me how to improve my sex scenes better. That one above between Chris was my first. lol, I was blushing like mad when I wrote it and it isn't too great. I think it could be better anyway. But I still wanted to keep it clean and stuff, with no actual raunchy details. How did I do? Please R&R! 


	18. Epilogue

Stephanie, Lita, Shane, Chris, Molly, and Spike all graduated with honors that same year. Everyone decided to go one to college as well, with the exception of Chris.   
  
Shortly after graduation of college, Chris and Stephanie had a huge wedding. Stephanie's father eventually approved of Chris, when him and Stephanie decided to start a family together. Chris, got into a band and got a record deal. He became famous and had 3 platinum albums and went nation wide before his retirement at the early age of 35. Him and Stephanie moved to Canada and bought a grand estate for raise a family in. Stephanie decided to go to medical school and became a pediatrician. After college, she had her first child, Shane Christopher McMahon Jericho. 3 years later she had a baby girl, which is her youngest child, named Melody Linda McMahon Jericho.  
  
Shane and Lita also got married during college. Shane studied to be a business man while Lita, had her own studies to become a veterinarian. They moved to California, and bought a vineyard which Shane ran. Lita started out with pets, but eventually she had her and Shane's only child, Miaka Stephanie McMahon. They also decided to get their vow renewed at their 15th year of being married.  
  
Spike decided to become an optometrist, while Molly studied and became a marine biologist. They moved to Maine, and owned a large estate on the ocean. They had their first child their first year of being married. Damian William Dudley. He died of birth complications only a week after being born. They had their second, and last child, 5 years later. Kyle James Dudley.  
  
Only a month after high school, Jeff and Trish had a small wedding under the stars. Jeff studied to become an architect. Trish became a journalist, but after a few years she ended up becoming a novelist and a New York's best seller. They lived on a farm in North Carolina. She and Jeff decided to have lots of kids, 4 to be exact. The oldest, was a boy. Matthew Andrew Hardy. 3 years after, they had twins, Haley Lynn Hardy and Megan Audrey Hardy. The youngest was also a girl, Alexis Taylor Hardy. 


End file.
